Pipes used in industrial, manufacturing and power plant settings often bend, move and vibrate due to variations in the pressure or temperature of fluids moving within the pipes, and sometimes due to variations in the environment in which the pipe is disposed. Personnel responsible for operation and maintenance of piping systems in these settings need to be able to monitor movements and vibration in piping systems to ensure that such movement and vibration is within acceptable bounds. Otherwise severe damage could occur.
Although interferometer-type devices have been used to provide information about vibration frequencies in piping systems, no devices have been available for non-contact, remote monitoring of the displacement of a pipe in two dimensions. Various embodiments of the present invention fill this need.